


Stargazer

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a half-birthday gift forsmirkingcatwho asked for 'Firenze/Draco; I like the stargazer talking to the boy named after stars.'
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Written as a half-birthday gift for **smirkingcat** who asked for 'Firenze/Draco; I like the stargazer talking to the boy named after stars.'

Draco dropped his cloak once he reached his destination: a clearing at the far edge of the Forbidden Forest. He could gaze at the stars without interruption and free his mind of the burdens of the day.

Being an eighth year student was difficult. Especially with the name Malfoy. None of his close friends chose to come back to school and he felt very much alone. 

He leaned back against a rock and tipped his head up, searching for his favourite constellations. 

"The answers you seek are not found in the stars."

Draco sat up, startled, and turned toward the voice. Firenze, the centaur, stood proudly, white-blond hair appearing silver in the light of the moon.

"Where will I find them?" Draco asked. 

Firenze looked in the direction of the castle. "You would be wise to complete your studies and then seek your fortune elsewhere."

Draco frowned. "Run away?" 

"When you return, you will have learned much," Firenze replied cryptically.

"I'll come back to Hogwarts?" Draco thought getting through the year would be challenge enough. Did Firenze imagine he'd become a teacher?

"I will see you again." Firenze turned and walked away, leaving Draco with his thoughts and the stars.


End file.
